


Pinball & Pizza

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Universe, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Shy Dean Winchester, Time Skips, as usual not edited, i have only seen up to the ninth season, it's canon but when it happens is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Day 4 - On A DateDean and Castiel go on a date.





	Pinball & Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I started the 30 Day OTP Challenge in 2014 and didn't continue until now. Oops.

Despite all his flirting, it had been ages since Dean had been on a date. Probably a few years. Yeah, there was booze, girls in bars, sex. And that was fine. But wow, the lulls in this life really snuck up on you. No cases. No strange deaths, no demons, no angels... well, one angel. But now dean was realizing how long it had been since he had connected with anyone outside of hunting or hookups.

That was all well and good. He enjoyed the time with the people he slept with. Liked shootin’ the shit with bartenders. The point that he was getting to, really, was that he was out of practice. He knew how to be smooth when he had a few drinks in him and knew that it wouldn’t go much further than a night or two.

Earlier that day he had impulsively asked Cas out, stumbling over the words,

“H-,” a quick breath, “hey Cas. Saw a pizza place near here, thought maybe you’d want to go out tonight?”

Cas had been sitting in the chair in the corner of the hotel room. He had looked up from his book and smiled slowly at dean. That slow smile of castiel’s that dean might even call shy if he didn’t know better.

“Sure.”

Sure. Sure? Wait, was that weird? Was this weird? I mean, Dean was around the guy all the time. Was this gonna be weird? And did Cas know what Dean meant? He knew it was a date, right? Sometimes Castiel didn’t get subtext. Sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, Dean found himself worrying about it all over again.

Thing was, Dean really liked Castiel. And boy, did it sound like some middle school type bullshit. But he really, really liked him.

Cas appeared with a flutter, breaking Dean out of his frantic thoughts.

“Are we going now?”

“Uhh, yeah Cas. Let’s… let’s go.” Dean smiled at Cas and stood up, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on over His flannel. Cas followed quickly after Dean, reaching up to touch Dean’s shoulder. Dean realized what was about to happen.

“Hey! Woah, woah Cas.” He said, stopping the angel’s hand. “You don’t have to teleport us there. You don’t even know where we’re going man.”

Cas smiled awkwardly, letting out a small huff of air in laughter.

“Okay Dean.” He reached down and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Lead the way.”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Dean was so fucked. Cas definitely knew it was a date. That bastard.

\---

“Hey, so have you ever played pinball before?”

Dean stuffed the last bit of pizza in his mouth and then looked up across the table at Cas. Castiel’s eyebrows scrunched up.

“Pinball?”

“Yeah, it’s a game. They got pinball here.”

Dean set down the money next to the check as Castiel finished his slice and then pulled the angel with him up the stairs by the entrance to the pizza place. God, just holding Cas’s hand felt overwhelming.

Upstairs it was darker. There was a small bar and a tv screen. Along the right pinball machines were lined up against the wall. A few people were milling about and playing pinball.

“Dean.”

Dean followed Castiel’s line of sight to one of the pinball machines. An ACDC pinball machine. Dean let out a laugh.

“Awesome…” Dean said, then beckoned for Cas to follow him to the machine. “Here,” he inserted a quarter, “you pull that, and then you control it with these buttons.” He pressed the buttons, flicking the flippers up and down. Cas looked back at Dean hesitantly. Dean took Cas’s hands and put them over the buttons. Then he pulled the plunger.

“Hm.” Cas watched the ball attentively, then pressed the buttons and pushed the ball back up. It bounced off of a bumper and rolled back down, right between the flippers. His brows furrowed.

“Heh. Okay, pull that,” Dean indicated.

Cas pulled the plunger, leaning forward this time. He flicked the flippers, pushing the ball back a few times. Lights flashed as he managed to hit various parts of the machine, and even getting it onto the habitrail up at the top of the board. Then the ball rolled back down, and slipped again through the flippers.

A smile was spreading across Castiel’s face. The lights from the pinball machines seemed to sparkle in the angel’s eyes. Cas looked back at Dean and grinned. Dean grinned back.

Cas pulled the plunger.

\---

They left after dusk, stepping out of the noise and into the quiet of the street. The occasional car would pass, but not much was moving outside of the pizza place. They began to walk down the sidewalk.

“Hey Dean,” Cas spoke quietly, “thank you. That was great.”

Dean looked up at Cas, knowing that the look on his face was probably a little too… something. A goofy grin, big eyes. Cas was smiling back at Dean.

“Hey, no problem Cas. I had a nice time.”

They stopped walking and stood silently for a moment. The air moved slowly around them. Just a little cool now that the sun was down. The shop windows glowing. Dean moved closer to Cas and rested one hand lightly against Castiel’s jaw.

“Is it okay if I-”

“Yes. Yes Dean.”

And the two of them moved in towards each other. They bumped their noses together for a moment, Dean giggling nervously, before their lips met. A soft moment, just between them. Dean let his hand rest more surely against Castiel’s cheek and shifting, moving further into the kiss. He felt Cas’s right hand against the side of his neck, the other at his waist.

They kissed for a few seconds longer before separating. Suddenly feeling shy (god, was this the same Dean Winchester?), Dean hid his head against Cas’s shoulder.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and flew them back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am cas in this, in that I’m terrible at pinball. But it is so much fun.
> 
> The place they go is based off of a place in Columbus. Okay pizza, great pinball.
> 
> So get this. I had to look up what the flippers/bumpers/plunger were called. Check it:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_pinball_terms 
> 
> Written while listening to the "Alternative 70s" playlist on spoterfly. Very good.
> 
> regular brain: go to sleep  
> bigge rbrain: write fanfiction  
> galaxy brain: go to sleep


End file.
